La république libre de Valcartier
La république libre de Valcartier (English: The Free Republic of Valcartier) is Ninja's nation in NC Spacebattles III. Valcartier is located on the planet "Savignac" in the Parsac System, approximately thirty light years from Earth. History TBA Government Valcartier is a unitary semi-presidential republic, based on similar governments in France and other French former colonies. The President serves as Head of State, while the Prime Minister, selected by the President serves as Head of Government. The Valcartien Parliament is made of two houses, the National Assembly (Assemblée Nationale) and the Senate (Sénat). The three primary political parties are the Liberal Party (parti Libéral), the Valcartien Union Parti (parti de l'Union Valcartien) and the Socialist Party (parti socialiste). Valcartier maintains strict neutrality, avoiding entry into many international organizations or alliances. Through its neutrality, Valcartier hopes to be an intermediary between nations. Law The supreme law of Valcartier is the Constitution of Valcartier. Freedoms and rights are outlined in the Valcartien Rights and Freedoms Act (l'acte des droits et libertés Valcartien). The death penalty is considered cruel and unusual punishment. As such, citizens of death penalty nations can become refugees in Valcartier. LGBT relationships are permitted, and make up approximately 20% of marriages in Valcartier. Gay and lesbian couples frequently work together to start families for each other. Valcartier is a secularist country, with the State and Church separated, despite originally being shaped by Christianity. Valcartiens are free to practice most religions of their choice, however the government has a list of dangerous cults that are illegal to join, including Scientology. Valcartier also prohibits the wearing of veils or headwear in public, and the wearing of any religious symbol is prohibited in schools. Geography The Parsac System The Parsac System (French: La système Parsac) is the home system of Valcartier. Parsac The star of the Parsac system is named Parsac. It's a G-type star, similar to that of Earth. Bourgogne Bourgogne is the closest planet to Parsac. It is small and rocky, with little to no atmosphere. The only natural satellite is believed to be a small asteroid in a very eccentric orbit. It's the smallest planet in the system, and orbits Parsac every 83 days. Comptes Comptes is the second closest planet to Parsac. With a toxic carbon monoxide atmosphere, it is generally inhospitable for life. Two moons orbit the planet. It orbits Parsac once every 213 days. Savignac Savignac is the third planet from Parsac. It features all the necessary elements for human life, with vast oceans and lakes and Oxygen. It was discovered twenty years prior to the launch of the Valcartien mission, and was chosen as the destination. It is a generally cold planet, with an average ten degrees Celsius at the equator. As such, settlements are generally focused in that area. It is also very mountainous, which has been taken advantage of by settlers. Vast tunnel networks are carved into mountains, which stay quite warm. Agriculture must take place in climate controlled greenhouses due to the geography of Savignac. TBA Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Valcartier (forces armées de Valcartier) is the military of Valcartier. It is composed of three branches, the Army of Valcartier (l'armée de Valcartier), the Navy of Valcartier (l'armée navale de Valcartier) and the Space and Air Force of Valcartier (l'armée de l'espace et de l'air de Valcartier). Every mentally and physically healthy adult is required to take extensive training by the Armed Forces biannually and is required to serve a minimum of four years in the Armed Forces. All mentally healthy adults are provided with small arms to aid in the event of invasion. The Armed Forces exist for purely defensive purposes, due to Valcartier's neutrality. Category:NC Spacebattles 3 Nations